The Return
by Roniturtle
Summary: It's been one month since the Turtles escaped from the Technodrome, and life has not been a happy one. Now the Technodrome has returned and with it a chance for life to go back to normal. Later chapter has attempted rape, this chapter can be skipped if you do not wish to read. Not my TMNTs. Enjoy and please review.
1. Chapter 1

Ch1 Reflections

" _And in other news, the city of New York takes a moment to stop and remember the day the aliens known as The Kraang invaded our fair city, one month ago today when..."_

Splinter sat on the couch staring at the TV, listening to the newscast with a sad, tired expression. His sons sat with him, finding it hard to believe that it had already been a month since the attack. Splinter sighed as the news ended. He stood up, saying nothing, and went to the dojo. His sons watched him leave before they too began to get up and walk away. Donnie went to his lab and Mikey walked to his room.

Raph sat on the couch watching them all leave, waiting for someone or something to bring the lair back to it's old self. But that would not happen. Had it really been a month? He wondered to himself. A month since April's dad had returned, a month since Splinter fought the Shredder in an attempt to save April's life after her father had unintentionally let Shredder take her and trade her to the Kraang. A month since Leo had jumped out of TCRI after causing it blow up. Raph sighed, had it really been a month since the Technodome went down off New York harbor. Had it really been a month...since Leo died?

Raph shook his head as the last memory of his big brother returned. The last time he saw him, doing his fearless leader thing. Protecting his brothers, holding back the enemy, in this case, Kraang Prime. Ensuring that the humans, his brothers and friend got out alive.

"But what about you Leo?" Raph whispered as he rubbed his tired, red eyes. "Why didn't you get out alive?"

He stood up and slowly walked toward Leo's room, as he had done so many times since they came home that fateful night. He placed his hands on the door, debating weather to go in. No one had entered the room for a month now. No one had even bothered to peek in and see how it was left.

Raph chuckled inwardly to himself as he thought about how Leo always kept his room: clean, tidy, dusted, perfect. That was Leo all the way around, perfect son, student, brother. Perfect. Raph ran his thumb over the metal door, still thinking about going in, but as he had done so many times before, he walked away leaving the room alone once again and going into his own.

Splinter stood in the dojo, staring at the picture of his beloved family on the little alter he had created. He had been attempting to meditate but every time he closed his eyes, he would think of the last time he saw and spoke to his son. The words he told him, advising him that the mission must be completed no matter what or who had to be sacrificed. He had never wanted that sacrifice to be his son, but he knew Leo would do what he had to do to complete the mission. Splinter shook his head. "Had it really been a month?" He wondered. He shook his head again as the memory of the battle between him and Shredder crossed his mind again. To know that one month ago he found out something from Shredder that only made his hate for him grow. To find out that the daughter he had thought he lost so many years ago was actually still alive and being raised by a man as evil as Oroku Saki. To know that Karai was actually Miwa.

Splinter sighed as his eyes roamed from his family portrait to the small picture of his oldest son. After the news of Leo's death, Splinter had placed the small picture next to the other one so he could honor them together. His eyes roamed over the picture as he remembered how Leo use to be. His bright, shining saphire blue eyes showed a wisdom beyond his years. The smile on his face showed a charm that few could ignore and the way he carried himself brought out a confidence all could see. Splinter ran a paw over his son's picture, his beautiful child. Splinter sighed once again as he wondered what horrible thing he had done in this life to lose two of his children at such young ages only to have one now be alive and hating him due to the lies of such an evil heart. Splinter crumbled to the ground and sobbed as he held Leo's picture close to his chest. It was never fair for a parent to have to lose a child. At some point he would move on, he knew this and eventually he would be back with his other sons. But right now, he still needed to grieve.

Mikey was laying on his bed, tear stains on his orange mask, he wiped his face with one arm as he held a comic in the other. He had yet to read it. Leo had left it in the living room just before his Space Heroes tv show had come on. The comic was one of his many Space Heroes comic, and he had not had a chance to put it away before they left to infiltrate TCRI.

"A month," Mikey thought as he smoothed the comic, "how could it have only been a month since Leo had gone away?" He thought about that day, the last time they saw him. He had blamed himself, if only he had not tripped, been brave like his brother and not panicked. Kept running instead of looking behind. Maybe even tried to help his brother push back Kraang Prime in some way. Maybe, just maybe he'd still be alive. Maybe. His thoughts trailed away as he looked down at the cover of the comic. Leo always wanted to be like his hero, Capt Ryan. Mikey sighed and began to sob. Deep down, he always wanted to be like Leo.

Donnie sat in his lab staring at his computer. He was still trying to figure out the retromutagen formula but his fingers just hovered over the keyboard and his mind was elsewhere. He thought about that day a month ago, remembering how his brother had jumped out ot the window of TCRI. He remembered the fear and the horror he felt when he saw Leo plunging to his death and the huge sigh of relief he and Mikey let out when Raph had caught him. He then thought about how Leo had sacrificed himself so that he and the others could escape. He thought about how they had been on the water for what felt like an eternity in that escape pod, searching the vast endless ocean in hopes of seeing some glimpse of their brother. Hoping and wating with bated breath that he come up to the surface. He then remembered his Sensei's face when they arrived home.

The look of grief and pain that filled his eyes was something Donnie had never wanted to see. Up until then he could only imagine what that kind of grief had felt like. Up until then he had only imagined what his Sensei had gone through all those years ago when he lost his first family. But now he knew. And it was a pain unlike any other. A pain that may dull in time but never goes away.

As he sat there, his mind so far away and his heart aching with a pain larger then the universe itself, a sudden noise brought him out of his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2 Return to the Sea.

April entered the lair looking around in hopes of seeing someone, anyone that would show that there was still some sign of life in the lair. For a month now, every time she walked into the lair, which was not as often as she would've liked, she felt like she was walking into a silent cold grave. No laughter, no happy jokes or talking, just sadness and grief. She sighed, it was strange for her to see everything like this, but then it was strange to see her friends so broken.

She thought about her father and all that he had gone through, and was still going through. She thought of her friends and how their world had shattered on that fateful day. She thought of Leo and hoped that wherever he was, he was at peace.

She looked around the lair and remembered the times she would come in carrying pizza or some kind of supply for her new found friends. The happiness that was felt throughout the lair made it feel like a second home to her. The few weeks she stayed with them after Karai's attack on her had been a trying time for her, but they did everything they could to make her feel like she belonged.

Leo more then once had gone out of his way to help her adjust. She wondered if he felt somewhat responsible for the attack. She remembered Donnie explaining to her how they had encouraged him to attack Shredder at the harbor and how horrified and upset he had been after finding out Shredder was actually Karai's father. She could see him shouldering the responsibility of what happened. That was something she'd come to see in Leo, how he would feel guilty about everything and then shoulder the responsibility.

"Hey guys?" She called out. No response. As she continued into the lair, the silence was suddenly broken by a strange noise coming from Donnie's lab, Within moments, Donnie came running out with the Kraang communication orb in his hands. It was pulsating and creating a strange purple glow.

"Guys!" Donnie called out before noticing April. "Oh hi April." He smiled. She was the one bright spot of sunshine in his life and it was something he needed more then anything right now.

"Hey D." She said smiling back at him as Mikey and Raph came running out of their rooms.

"What's going on Donnie?" Raph asked as he looked at Mikey, It was hard for anyone to miss the stains on his mask, or his red-rimmed eyes.

"The Kraang communication device has somehow been activated." Donnie told them. "I was just about to check where the signal is originating from when I thought you guys may want to have a look."

"You're damn right we do." Raph said.

"Absolutely." Mikey told him.

"Might as well check it out." April said. "Mind if I tag along."

"You're always welcome to join in April." Donnie said smiling and slightly blushing.

The four teenagers walked into Donnie's lab and watched as Donnie began typing away at the keys. Eventually pulling up a grid of the New York harbor.

"No way," Mikey said, "Can it really be?" He looked at his brothers with fear in his eyes.

"Certainly does look like it." Donnie muttered, also feeling a sense of dread coming over him.

"The Technodrome." Raph said as he watched the blinking light on the screen give way to the location of the large glowing ship. He could feel the anger rising in him as the realization of the Technodrome still functioned. To him, as well as his brothers, this meant Leo's death had been in vain.

"Well, I guess we know what we have to do." April looked from one brother to the next. No words were necessary, they were all in agreement. It was time, once again, to go swimming.

None of them wanted to go back to the Technodrome, the memories still so fresh of what had happened. But they had all agreed that at some point, maybe later that year, they would attempt some kind of dive to try and find Leo's body. It felt wrong to have left him there, to not have done something to get him back. But, out of respect for their father, they had held off on doing that. He wanted them to have time to come to grips with had happened, to have time to focus and prepare for what they would face if they did go back. But now there was no choice. They were on their way and nothing was going to stop them.

As the turtles and April prepared the Turtle Sub, Splinter watched from a distance. The concern showed on his face all to clearly for his sons and the girl he had come to know as a daughter. He had lost so much, the thought of losing even one more child scared him. The pain in his face still showed so clearly over all that had happened. His grip on his walking stick tighten as he walked closer to them.

"My sons," He called to them as he finally stepped forward. "This may be a rash decision, are you sure this is something you wish to do?" His sons looked up at him startled. "So soon after the loss," He took a steading breath, "of your brother." His voice barely audible.

"We have to Sensei," Raph told him, stepping toward Splinter. "Leo gave his life to destroy that thing, and now it's come back." Raph looked away as tears filled his eyes. "We can't let that thing return and carry out it's mission."

"We can't let Kraang Prime, or any of the Kraang have a chance at returning, Sensei." Donnie joined in.

"Yeah." Mikey spoke up. "We do this for Leo!"

After a long moment of silence, Splinter finally spoke. "Very well," Splinter watched as his sons and April climbed onto the Turtle Sub. "My sons!" He called out once again as the four youths turned to look at him, "and April...be careful." They smiled at him as they began to disappeared into the sub.

"We love you father." Mikey poked his head out one last time just before the hatch closed.

"Please," Splinter whispered as he watched the sub sink below the surface, "Please let my children return."

As the Turtle Sub began to dive down to the murky depths of the water, Splilnter turned to go back to the dojo.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3 Back on the Technodrome.

"Technodrome is about nine miles down." Donnie said as he glided the sub through the murkey water, "At this rate we should be there in about an hour."

He turned to look back at his brothers and April as they peddled their bikes to build up speed.

"If we can get the engines charged, we'll get there sooner." He stated.

"We're doing...puff, puff...the best...puff, puff...we can D." Mikey told him as he and the others continued to peddle.

The engines eventually charged allowing Raph, Mikey and April to take a breather as the Donnie glided the sub toward the Technodrome. As they got closer, no one spoke, everyone's mind on the mission. However, Mikey couldn't help but pose a question that had been on his mind since before they left.

"Guys?" He began nervously. All eyes turned to him. "What if we...well...what if..." Mikey couldn't get the words out. "Say we just happen to come upon..." The slight tremor in his voice was noticed by all.

"Mikey," Raph turned away from him. "We're going to destroy the ship, nothing else."

"We may also want to check the computers and see if there is any further plans the Kraang have on attacking the earth." Donnie pointed out.

"Fine, but after we do that, we destroy the ship." Raph said as the others nodded in their heads in agreement.

No one spoke for the rest of the trip through the water, but all had the same thought going through their minds. What if Leo's body was there and they came across it? Would they be able to bring him home to be put to rest? Would they even have a chance to look?

As the Technodrome came closer, the turtles and April began to feel the tension grow. Raph felt his heart beat so fast he feared it was going to explode out of his chest. Mikey took deep breaths to steady himself so the others would not notice his fear, Donnie felt the trickle of sweat running down the back of his neck and April had to bllink her eyes to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

They continued forward and Donnie scanned the large ship with the radar in hopes of finding an access that would allow them to sneak on board. Finally, he spotted what he was looking for.

"There's a hatch on the south side of the ship that we can dock by and get in and out of with no problem." Donnie told them as his radar picked up lights coming from the underwater doorway.

"Everybody ready?" Raph asked. No one answered but all of them took a deep breath and nodded.

Donnie maneuvered the sub over to the south side where they docked and prepared to get out. Just before Raph opened the hatch, he turned to the other three.

"We just get in there, do what we have to do and get out." He told them. "Nothing else." They all nodded once again and prepared to leave.

As the four teens made their way through the hallways of the technodrome, trying to find the room where the computer would be held, Mikey continued to look around nervously.

"Yo guys," He whispered harshly. "There's something not quite right here."

"It's okay Mikey," Raph whispered back. "Just stay focus."

"No dude," He responded his eyes glancing everywhere. "I got those ninja vibes going."

"You're just nervous about the whole situation Mikey." Donnie told him.

"Yeah," April chimed in. "You just need to relax and... argh." April suddenly grabbed her head and grimaced in pain.

"April!" Donnie called silently to her as he ran up to her side and place his hand on her shoulder in concern. "What is it."

"I don't know." She said as her head continued to hurt. "There's something over there," She pointed to a corner around the right. "Something...argh." She shook her head. "Something's coming!" She warned.

"Everyone, camouflage." Raph told them as their eyes went white and they quickly took to the shadows, April hid behind Donnie and they watched as three Kraang droids walked around the corner, their heads turning back and forth as if looking for something while their robotic noises continued to sound throughout the hall.

One Kraang looked to the other." Kraang sensors are wrong Kraang, that which is known as intruder does not seem to be in what is called here." As the Kraang continued to walk, a sudden yell from above made them look up as Raph's sais came slicing down on top of one Kraang, Donnie's BO sliced through another and Mikey's Nun-chuck blade quickly disposed of the last.

"Okay guys." Raph said as they quickly threw the three Kraang into a type of closet. "Let's get back to our mission." They began silently walking back down the tunnel with Raph in the lead. "Remember, move swiftly and silently, and above all...stay alert."

Mikey and Donnie exchanged looks as Raph made that last comment. They knew he had not wanted to be leader since that time they fought Snakeweed, but the way he was talking made him sound very much like their deceased brother. Both turtles looked at each other sadly as that same thought ran through their heads.

As the turtles and April continued to wander through the technodrome, looking for the computer room, April suddenly stopped and held her hand up, her face showing a look of pain.

"What is it Ape?" Raph asked.

Before she could utter a word, a sudden yell from above them caught them off guard and knocked all four of them against the wall. As they sat up groaning, the sight in front of them caused them to gasp in shock.

"Holy Chalupa!" Mikey exclaimed.

"I don't believe it" Donnie said in awe.

"It can't be." Raph said in disbeleif

"But...but it...it is!" April said as her eyes widen in shock

There in front of the turtles and April stood a familiar figure.

"LEO!" They exclaimed in disbelief


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 Brothers Against Brother

The four teens stood frozen on the ground as they stared up at the blue banded turtle. Their mouths opened in shock and their eyes wide with surprise and fear.

Leo stood with his Katanas in hand, glaring down at them with a look of pure hatred in his sapharie blue eyes. His face scowled as he began to advance on them.

"Leo!" Mikey yelled as he attempted to get to his feet. "Is that really you bro?"

Leo pointed one of his swords at his baby brother. "Come and find out Michelangelo." He snarled at him.

Without another word, Leo suddenly let out a war cry and ran toward Mikey, his swords swinging. Mikey yelled and ducked his head into his shell as Leo's sword sliced through the air just barely missing Mike's head.

"Leo? What the hell!" Raph screamed as he finally got to his feet and drew his sais."What are you doing?!"

"Leo, look at us," Donnie pleaded as he and April also got to their feet. "Don't you recognize us?"

Leo continued to stare at them, his eyes filled with hate and his face red with rage. "I recognize you," He said as he pointed his swords at them, "You traitors!"

"Traitors?!" Raph said in confusion. "Leo, we never betrayed you, we're your brothers."

"Brothers!?" Leo pointed his sword at Raph. "You are not my brothers!" He screamed at them. "You abandoned me!" He ran toward Raph and swung his blade which Raph quickly blocked. "You betrayed ME!" He turned to swing his blade at Donnie who was currently charging at him, and managed to push him back hard enough to make him fall to the floor. "You left me here to DIE!" His loud, angry scream seemed to fill the technodrome.

Leo swung fiercely and angrily at his brothers. As they charged at him, he would block and kick, swing his swords barely missing each of them. At one point, he managed to disarm Donnie and shove him so hard against the wall, it knocked the wind out of him, leaving him on the ground panting and groaning in pain.

"Donnie!" April yelled. Suddenly Mikey went flying by her and landed against Donnie, once again knocking the air out of the larger turtle and leaving both of them on the floor, their heads swimming in pain.

"That's it!" Raph yelled as he saw his two younger brothers laying on the floor, moaning and groaning. He screamed and ran toward Leo, ready to do some serious battle with his sais. "You got to listen to me Leo." He pleaded with him as Leo met him head on, their weapons locked. "We never abandoned you!"

"LIAR!" Leo screamed as his swords met Raph's sais over and over again.

Leo and Raph went head to head and hand to hand for several minutes while April tended to the other two semi-conscious turtles. But just as Raph was about to disarm Leo in hopes of getting him to calm down, Leo ducked and swung his foot out forcing Raph down on his shell. He quickly grabbed his sais and threw them far away from them, then planted his foot hard on to Raph's plastron and gritted his teeth in an menacing scowl.

"Leo." Raph groaned as he felt Leo's foot pushed down on him. "Please...Stop."

Raph grimaced in pain as Leo's foot started to come down hard on his chest."What's the matter Raphael?" Leo said as he sneered Raph's name. "Disappointed to see your 'fearless leader' still alive?"

Raph tried to push Leo's foot off of him but it was in vain. Raph felt like he was trying to lift a thousand pound weight off of him. As Leo's foot bared down on top of him, Raph cried out in pain. He could feel his shell starting to crack. Through squinted tear filled eyes, he could see Leo's face dripping with a look of pure hatred and evil. His mouth in a twisted grin as he laughed evilly at the tears that ran down Raph's face.

"Leo!" April cried out. "Please stop this!" She pleaded. "They're your brothers!"

"They are not my brothers!" He screamed at her, all the while still putting pressure on Raph's chest. "They are traitors!" He pointed toward her and then viciously kicked Raph away. "As are you." He growled low at her as he advanced, his swords pointing toward her in a terrifying way. "I would do you in too but the Kraang still need you." He pointed to Donnie and Mikey who were still attempting to get up. 'After I'm done with them, I'll help the Kraang get what they want with you!"

"Leo," She whispered as she stood and started to back away, tears falling while pleading with him. "Please! Don't!" She pulled out her tesin, reading to protect herself, but she knew Leo, like his brothers, was a master ninja and she had to admit, the thought of her facing him in an actual battle, scared her to death.

He ran toward her brandishing the end of his katana ready to bring it down on top of her to knock her unconscious when someone suddenly shoved him hard away from her. Leo fell back but did a quick back flip and landed on his feet, his eyes narrowing at Donnie who had managed to get up and run toward him.

"Leave April alone!" Donnie yelled while holding his left arm. When he slammed into Leo, Donnie felt as though he had hit a brick wall.

Leo smirked at Donnie as April ran over to him. Mikey also managed to get up and run toward Raph who was still wincing in pain and rubbing his chest.

"Can you stand Raph?" Mikey asked him, his eyes were filled with tears and his voice cracking.

"Yeah Mikey." Raph told him as he tried to catch his breath. Mikey helped him sit up and he winced at the movement but he managed to get to his feet. Donnie and April walked back toward them as they stared at Leo in confusion.

"Leo?" Mikey said to him with his eyes filled with tears. "Whatever we did to you, or think we did to you. We're sorry bro." He began to walk toward him, his hands open in a gentle gesture. "Just please, stop this and come back to us, we love ya bro."

Leo lowered his swords and stared at his little brother with a chilling smile, "That's all I wanted to hear...Mikey." The ice cold sound in Leo's voice made a chill run up and down Mike's spine. The look in his brother's eyes was so cold and dark, it made his stomach drop down to his feet. A sudden fear welled up inside of him as a single thought began to run through Mikey's head as he backed away from Leo.

"This isn't my brother, this isn't my brother." Mikey quickly walked backward toward the group. "It's not Leo." He told them, his eyes locked on Leo. "It can't be." He whispered. "Leo would never do this to us."

"I think Mikey's right." April said as the group continued to stare at Leo, who was still snarling at them. "Something about all this just doesn't feel right."

"Fine," Raph said as he clenched his fist. "If it's not Leo, then let's take this _thing_ down."

Mikey took out his Nun-chucks and April held up her Tesin. Raph and Donnie, whose weapons were currently behind Leo readied their fist. The four ran towards Leo and the battle continued to rage on with Leo still getting the upper hand.

Leo managed to beat his brothers to the floor, as they laid in a heap, panting and groaning in pain, Leo began to advance on April, who was laying further away from the group. "Hey Donatello?" Leo called mockingly. "Still think you have a chance with April?" He turned back to him and laughed as he swung his sword back and forth ever so lightly. "Well, that chance just died, literally." He looked back at April. "The Kraang want you alive, but accidents do happen." He smirked at her.

April clutched her side and started sliding back from Leo, her eyes wide with fear as she realized he was going to kill her. He raised his katana above his head and was about to swing it down when a loud 'booyakasha!' sounded above him. Leo turned to look up and saw Mikey coming down with his kusarigama chain open and aimed toward him.

"If this is you, please forgive me Leo!" Mikey yelled as the end of his nun-chucks came down hard on his brother's head.

Raph, Donnie, Mikey and April watched in horror as Leo's body started to twitch and jolt, he fell to the ground and began to uncontrollably and violently jerk several times before finally laying still. Several moments went by before anyone spoke.

"What do you think Donnie?" Raph asked as they all took deep, heaving breaths. "Is that Leo?"

"I don't know." Donnie whispered back as they all stared at the unconscious turtle. "Maybe some kind of mind control device." They all began to slowly and cautiously walk toward Leo.

"Like the kind Kirby had?" Raph asked as Donnie nodded.

Donnie bent down and began to examine Leo as April brought the sais and bo over to them.

"I don't see anything." He hummed as he continued to look Leo over. He turned Leo onto his plastron and spotted something just under his shell. Donnie gently ran his hand over it and just as he touched it, Leo's body began to jolt again and this time sparks started flying from it making everyone back away quickly.

The turtles and April gasped in horror as Leo's body suddenly began to light up and make robotic noises before finally exploding into several pieces.

"It's a Kraang droid!?" Raph yelled angrily in disbelief.

"Yeah, and it looked and talked just like Leo." Mikey pointed out.

The four teens looked at each other, the same thought running through their heads.

"If the Kraang had managed to build a Kraang droid Leo," Donnie said, "where's the real one?"

The small group forced themselves to walk away from the strange looking Leo bot. As they did, one of the bot's eyes began to glow and watched them walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and is enjoying the story. Hope you continue to enjoy the rest. On with the next chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ch 5 Another Battle

In a control room, a large view screen showed the battle under the watchful eyes of Kraang Prime. The large brain like creature smiled as the four teens continued to walk down the corridor.

"Kraang Prime." One of it's subjects began. "That which is known as the battle by the robot known as Leonardo was known as not successful." Kraang said. "The robot known as Leonardo Prime has been what is known as destroyed."

Kraang Prime purred as it watched in amusement. "Very well," It's voice echoed through the dimly lit room. "Send in that which is known as reinforcements."

The Kraang droid began pushing buttons as Kraang Prime leered behind it, eager for the next phase of getting to April and destroying the turtles. "Kraang will be victorious in this battle." It continued, "Kraang will raise the Technodrome and Kraang will take over the Earth!"

The four teens continued to walk stealthy down the winding tunnel looking for any sign of what could be a computer room. Finally, after checking several doors, they located a room filled with the Kraang computers.

"Can you hack into them Don?" Raph asked hopefully. After what they had just been through, he wanted to get out of the technodrome as quickly as possible.

"Give me a second and we'll find out." He told him as he brought out a Kraang data drive and hooked it up to the computer. As Donnie began pressing buttons a sound of the door opening brought his brothers and April's attention away from him.

"What the...?!" Raph cried out in a mixture of shock and anger at the sight what now stood before them.

Standing in the doorway, blocking their exit, now stood at least half a dozen Leo bots!

"Donnie!" Mikey yelled. "Hurry up and do your Donnie thing so we can get outta here!" He felt like he was losing it, living some sort of twisted nightmare that he just could not wake up from.

"I'm hurrying!" Donnie yelled back as his fingers worked furiously over the keyboard.

"Cowards!" Raph screamed into the air. "What have you Kraang bastards done with our brother?!"

"I'm right here Raph." One of the Leos told him. "What's the matter, don't you recognize me?" Another said.

Raph ran toward the Leo bot, his sais out, "Your not our brother!" He yelled. "Your some kinda sick Kraang droid copy." His sais came barreling down on the Leo bot who quickly blocked his attack, but Raph was prepared this time and as their weapons met, he fell onto his shell and threw the droid over him sending it smashing into a wall. He quickly got to his feet and began to fight one bot after another along with Mikey and April.

"Don't hold back!" He told them. "None of these are our Leo, so take them down!" With a loud yell, Raph ran visciously into the fray of bots. "All of them!" He screamed as he tried to desperately stab at one droid after another. "Take them ALL DOWN!"

The three teens fought desperately to keep the bots at bay while Donnie continued to frantically work on the Kraang computer.

"What are we gonna do?" Mikey asked, out of breath and panicking. "We can't keep fighting all these Leo droids."

"Donnie, have you hacked the computers yet?" Raph asked as he kicked away another bot.

"Almost got it." He told them.

"Well hurry up!" Raph said as another Leo bot pushed him to the floor. He stared up at the bot as his katana was about to come down on him. He rolled out of the way and steadied himself. The strange feelings that flowed through him at seeing so many copies of his supposedly dead brother had become overwhelming, and he was beginninng to fear he and his brothers, as well as April, would not make it home.

"Face it Raphael." The bot mocked him. "You were always jealous of me," It swung it's katana at him. "always wanted my role as leader." It continued to sneer down at him. "But you couldn't handle it, so now you'll all die here!" The bot thrust his katanas toward Raph's stomach, but Raph quickly brought his foot out and to the side so his foot ended up behind it's knee and it fell to the floor.

"I may have been jealous of Leo," Raph told the bot as he jumped to his feet, "But you're not worth my time or my feelings!" and with that he sliced his sais into the bot's head, he watched with a strange mix of emotions as the bot began to buckle and jolt and sparks flew out of it's body.

Mikey twirled his nun-chucks and continued to fight as best he could, he felt every part of him become heavy as he looked at these strange robots. Fear, confusion, anger, hate, all seemed to run through his body at once and it was taking all his will power not to run, not to cry. He had to fight, as difficult as it had been the first time, it was just as difficult this time as well, but he would do it. He was determined not to let anyone die for him again.

April stood by the other two turtles, her tesin drawn and blocking one Leo bot after another while kicking them to the side and rolling away from them, but it was becoming more and more difficult, memories of the last time she was on the technodrome filled her with fear, the thought of being hooked up to those wires again and going through the draining process made her whole body shiver, but she was determined not to be taken again, no matter what. Even with all the bruises and cuts she was getting, she was going to continue to fight till Donnie finished and they would all get out of this together.

Donnie quickly began looking through the computer, with the Leo bots behind him threatening to kill not only him, but his brothers and the girl he really cared about, he had to find the information he was looking for so they could complete their mission and get out.

"Donnie!" Raph shouted as more Leo bots poured into the room.

"I've got it." Donnie yelled triumphantly. He pulled out the drive and then turned to see his brothers and April in battle with more of Leo's duplicates. He was just about to join them when a sudden idea occurred to him, he turned back to the computer and started typing once again.

"Donnie!" April called out as she ducked a swinging katana. "What are you doing?"

"Just one more second!" He yelled as he continued to scan the info. "There!" he yelled as he pushed another final button.

Suddenly behind them another door opened. "This way!" he yelled.

Mikey pulled out several of his smoke bombs and threw it in the Leo bots faces, enabling them to leave in a cloud of smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 Another Obstacle

In the observation room, Kraang Prime growled in annoyance at the battle he watched. To see the Turtles and April escape from his army of Leo bots left him growling in anger. "Kraang, prepare to send out more droids know as Leonardo droids!" It yelled as they watched the large screen show the Leo bots run to the exit where the Turtles and April had just gone out. The large screen then switched to the hallway and showed the four teenagers running down a hall. They could see the purple turtle was telling the others something.

"We've got ten minutes." Donnie was telling them, "Obviously they know we're here so I've rigged the weapons on this thing to explode when and if they try to use them. If they don't then I've set the bombs to go off in ten." He huffed as they made their way around another bend in the corridor. "I've figured we should be able to get to the turtle sub by then."

"That's great Donnie." Mikey said as he gave him a thumbs up. "But what if we can't get outta here in ten minutes?"

"We're just gonna have to try!" Raph said in determination. "Either way, the Kraang won't get out either!" Raph yelled out just before stopping abruptly.

Once again the four youths came upon the sight of several Leo bots standing in front of them, blocking their way to get to the exit. Raph let out an exasperated air of annoyance. "Not more of them?" He said angrily. "How many can there be?"

"They had a whole month." Donnie pointed out. "There could be dozens upon dozens of them."

"Thanks for pointing that out Donnie" Raph retorted back.

The four of them stood back to back with their weapons in hand as more Leo bots advanced on them from all sides.

"We got to end this!" April shouted. "We need to get out of here!"

"Tell them that." Raph said as the Leo bots continued coming forward.

"Are you going to abandon me again guys?" One Leo bot yelled out.

"Are you going to let me die here again?" Another yelled.

"Do you really want to get rid of me that badly?" "Do you hate me that much?"

The barrage of sarcastic questions and taunts came from all directions as the Leo bots continued to advance on the four youths. Mikey could take it no longer and placed his hand over his ears, he fell to his knees and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" He cried out.

Donnie and Raph were also starting to panic. They couldn't take the constant reminding of what happened on the ship that day a month ago. They had to fight their way out, they had to do it now if they wanted to make it home. But how, there were so many bots, so many yelling at them, reminding them of what had happened. So many overwhelming memories.

April was starting to become overwhelmed with emotion as she feared they would never get off the ship. She thought of her father, of Splinter and of Leo and his sacrifice. She thought of Kraang Prime and how it tried to drain her of her mental energies. She trembled as she remembered how it leered at her and laughed at her pain. That pain, she thought. That frightening pain. The last thing she ever wanted to feel again. Her head started to hurt and it felt like it was about to burst. She grabbed her head and let out a loud yell.

As the bots were about to draw their weapons, they suddenly stiffened as April's yell sounded throughout the technodrome. They too began to jolt and shake uncontrollably as one by one they fell to the ground and began to explode.

The turtles and April quickly put their hands over their heads as bots exploded all around them. Donnie shielded April with his body and Raph held onto Mikey as lights throughout the Technodrome lit up and explode throughout the corridor.

"Raph!" Donnie yelled over the noise and confusion. "We have to leave now!"

"I know Donnie!" Raph yelled back. He grabbed Mikey's arm and along with Donnie, who was holding April's hand to lead her through the fray of fireworks, they made their way down the hall looking for the exit to the hatch where the Turtle Sub awaited them. As they ran, April began to get weird vibes from a certain door they were just about to pass.

"Guys!" She yelled as she pulled hard on Donnie's hand. "There's something in there."

"April!" Donnie yelled back to her, the noise in the hallway louder then before. "There's no time. We have to leave now!"

Mikey suddenly pointed behind them. Now there were Kraang droids coming after them, weapons drawn and firing at them.

"In here!" April said. "Quickly!"

They ran toward the door and were relieved when it to slid open allowing them to quickly run in. The sight before them left their mouths opened in awe. They found themselves in a very large room where along the walls were dozens of oblong dark tubes hooked up with a variety of wires to the ceiling. The turtles and April walked slowly over toward the tubes and began to carefully inspect them.

"What are they D?" Mikey asked as he slowly walked over toward one.

"I think there stasis tubes." Donnie told them. They looked at him in wonder.

"A stasis tube?" He said looking over at them. "It's a large tank where a living organic being can be placed and kept in suspended animation." He explained.

"Oh yeah." Raph hummed as he looked them over. "I think there was an episode on Space Heroes like that." He said sadly as he thought about his brother again and the grief they gave him over his favorite show. "I wonder if this is where they were going to put the humans they abducted?" He wondered outloud.

"Hey guys?" Mikey called. They walked over to him. "This one." He said pointing to the tube he was in front of. "Has it's lights on."

Donnie walked over to it and, being the tallest, stood on his tiptoes to peek in. The others heard him gasp in horror. "I don't believe it!" He practically yelled as he turned to the others. "Guys! Someone's in there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gee, I wonder who it is. Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7 Getting Home.

"Can you tell whose in there Donnie?" Raph asked from behind as he looked back at the door, wondering if the Kraang droids were waiting for them to come out.

"Not sure," He stated. "It's pretty dark and whoever it is is surrounded by some sort of gas, most likely oxygen of some sort." He told them.

"Can you open it?" April asked.

"I could try." He tapped at his chin as he began looking at the control panel on the front of the tube trying to decide which button would open the capsule.

"Uh D?" Mikey looked back at the door they had come in. "Didn't you say we only had ten minutes?"

"Yeah, but by now we probably only have four." Donnie said with a nonchalant attitude.

"So don't you think you should HURRY UP?!" Mikey yelled out causing Donnie to flinch.

A few more seconds and Donnie finally decided on a button to push. The turtles and April stepped back and watched as the tube slowly opened allowing the gas to slowly seep out. As it did, the figure inside began to slowly be revealed causing the four teens to gape in shock.

"I don't believe it." Donnie whispered, as his eyes widen in surprise.

The figure started to groan and move slightly forward before falling forward and collapsing into Raph's arms.

"LEO?!" The teens gasped fearing to hope.

"Leo?" Mikey said in a trembling voice as he reached out a shaking hand. "Is that really you?"

Raph rolled Leo over so that his face was looking up at them. Leo slowly opened his eyes and gave them a weak smile. "Hey guys." His voice barely above a whisper. "Did we win?" His eyes rolled in the back of his head before he passed out with his head falling into the crook of Raph's arm.

"Yeah buddy." Raph said, his voice cracking, as he and the others hugged Leo with tears streaming down their faces. "We won."

The four looked at each other. "We gotta get out of here." Raph told them, a sense of urgency now in his voice. He grabbed Leo's arm and swung him over his shoulders in a fireman's carry. "We gotta get back to the lair!"

They rushed out of the room to find the corridor empty of the Kraang droids. They continued to run toward the exit to the Turtle Sub, one more corner and they would make it. As they rounded the last corner, they were stopped dead in their tracks again by not only the regular Kraang droids but also Kraang Prime itself.

"Ohhhhh." Raph groaned out in frustration. "Not these guys again!"

"Turtles." Kraang Prime contronted them. "Release the one known as April O'neil and the turtle test subject known as Leonardo and the rest of you may go free."

"I don't think so Kraang chump!" Donnie yelled as he held his bo staff in a defensive position.

"You get neither of them!" Raph told him as he adjusted his firm hold on his unconscious brother.

"We're going to get outta here." April told them. "And you're not going to stop us." She took out her tesin and got into her defensive pose, determined to not let the Kraang take her again.

Mikey removed his nun-chucks and began to twirl them as he along with April and Donnie took a defensive position in front of Raph and Leo.

"Let's take these Kraang freaks down!" Mikey screamed as he, Donnie and April ran forward with Raph running behind them.

As they rushed toward the Kraang, a loud explosion behind them cause the ship to shake making the Kraang Droids and Kraang Prime lose their balance. "What is happening?!" Kraang Prime screamed out.

"That which is knows as...not good." A Kraang droid said as it attempted to steady himself.

As the Kraang tried to make sense of what was going on, the turtles and April, who were also trying to keep their balance, continued to rush forward. Donnie attacked Kraang Prime with his Bo whacking him several times over while April and Mikey cleared the way for Ralph to get by with Leo.

"The explosives are going off!" Donnie yelled as he smacked Kraang Prime again, trying to push him back away from both April and Raph so Kraang Prime would not get to Leo.

"No kidding!" Raph yelled back, still holding Leo over his shoulder and swinging Leo so his free arm and leg hit and punched Kraang from all sides. "The exit is right..." Raph kicked one of the Kraang droids out of the way, "over there, let's move!"

They continued running and battling Kraang while behind them explosions, along with Kraang Prime's monster like yells, were going off. Finally, they got pass the Kraang and made it to the sub, after quickly and gently laying Leo down, they quickly jumped on their bikes and April, Raph and Mikey peddled faster then they had ever peddled before, getting away from the Technodrome as quickly as possible as more explosions went off.

"Ah yeah!" Mikey yelled out as he pumped his fist. "Take that you creepy little brain freaks!" He danced around before he and the others returned their attention to Leo who was slowly waking up.

Raph knelt down and lifted Leo's head. "Hey Leo?" He said as Leo's head moved from side to side while moaning. "Can you hear me bro?"

Leo let out a grunt before opening his eyes. "Raph?"

"Yeah Leo."

"What's happening." Leo mumbled as the fog slowly lifted from his mind.

"Your safe Leo." Donnie called from the controls. "We're going to get you home."

April and Mikey knelt beside Raph; Mikey gave Leo a hug which Leo weakly returned in bewilderment. "What's going on?" He questioned as April next gave him a hug.

"What's the last thing you remember?" April asked him as she sat back and stared intently at him.

After a several seconds of thinking, Leo looked at them in confusion. "I thought we were fighting Kraang Prime on the technodrome and getting April away from it."

"Yeah," Mikey said in a rather sad voice, "And you choose to stay behind so we could get away."

"Oh yeah." Leo said in a whisper, his voice sounding far away and his eyes narrowing in consternation as he realized he was on the turtle sub. "I...I remember that." Leo placed his hand on his head as memories started coming back to him.

"Leo," Raph said slowly as he looked at him in concern. "That was...a month ago." Raph looked at Leo's face as he processed the information.

Leo looked up at Raph in shock. "A month?" He shook his head. "That's not possible."

"It is Leo." Donnie said. "You stayed behind so we could get away in the escape pod," Donnie looked back at Leo, concern showing on his face, "you held off Kraang Prime and...and never made it off the ship." Donnie shook his head as the memory came back.

"We looked for you for hours bro." Mikey said as he placed a hand on Leo's shoulder, his voice shaking. "It wasn't until today when Donnie's ball orb thingy started to glow and we found out where the Kraang ship was."

Leo looked at them, his face paled as he looked like he was about to pass out again. "I don't believe it." He said as he tried to stand up, only to have his knees buckle, Raph helped him sit back down.

"It's been a month?" They nodded at him as Leo creased his forehead, eyes widening,

"I...I remember." He started as he looked at his brothers and friend. "I remember watching you getting on the escape pod." His eyes widen in fear. "I remember holding Kraang Prime and telling you to leave." Leo's breathing started to get faster as he began to remember what happened next. "I remember Kraang breaking the chain and running after you." Leo's body began to shake as he began to sob at the memory. "I tried to run after you, I tried to get away, get off the ship." His voice rose and he began to hyperventilate. "They grabbed me...they tried to...tried to..." His body shook uncontrollably and Raph and Mikey put their arms around him to comfort him.

"It's alright Leo." Raph whispered as Leo sobbed into their arms. "We're going to get you home and everything's going to be okay."

"Yeah bro." Mikey soothed. "Your safe now. Your with us."

Leo looked up at them, his eyes filled with a strange fear none of them had never seen before. "Really Leo." Raph put his hand on Leo's shoulder and brought him into a hug again. "It's going to be okay."

"Master Splinter's going to be so stoked to know that your still alive!" Mikey said, his voice dripping with excitement.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8 Nightmares

Splinter watched from the water's edge waiting for the Turtle Sub to return. He had been in meditation for quite sometime when a strange feeling came over him. He had gone to the water hoping to see some sign of the sub emerge, he stood and watched for what felt like hours before he saw the water begin to move and bubble as the sub finally surfaced.

He waited with bated breath as the hatch opened and he saw Michelangelo climb out. He noticed Mikey seemed very excited about something.

"Everything's alright Sensei!" He yelled, "And you'll never guess what we found." He said as he jumped down to the floor and started bouncing around.

Splinter looked at him curiously before looking back up at the sub. He watched as Raph stepped out and then stuck his arm down inside the hatch.

"Easy does it there bro." He said as he began to bring his arm back up.

Splinter's eyes widen as he watched Raph assist Leo in getting out of the sub. His mouth dropped down and his hands trembled as Leo unsteadily made his way down the side of the sub with Mikey's help, and walk over toward Splinter.

"Sensei?" Leo looked up at him as he approached, his eyes filled with uncertainty.

Splinter placed his paws on Leo's face and looked intently into his eyes. The two stared at each other for several seconds before Splinter wrapped his arms around him in a fierce hug. "My son!" He cried as he held him firmly. "You are alive!" Leo wrapped his arms around Splinter's waist and held on to him tightly.

"The guys told me everything Sensei." Leo told him as he looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "I still can't believe I've been gone a whole month." He voice was barely a whisper.

"I am just happy you are alive and our back with us." Spliner told him, his voice choking as he held back the tears. "We have missed you so much." He looked at his other sons and April. "I am happy and relieved you are all back and safe." His arms around Leo, he led them to the lair. "Tell me everything."

While Leo rested on one end of the couch, the other three turtles and April went over their mission with Splinter from beginning to end. After they were done, everyone looked at Leo. "I still have no memory of anything after I tried to get away." He told them. "It's all so a blank."

"We should check you out Leo." Donnie told him.

Leo nodded, "But not right now." He told him. he got up to go to his room. "I think I'd just like to rest right now."

The others watched him walk away, concern still in their minds.

Donnie turned to look at the others. "He may remember in time." Donnie told them. "We'll need to be there for him when he does." They all nodded and decided to call it a day. After saying goodbye to April, they all went to their rooms for a night of rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raph sat up in his bed in a fright. After a quick second, he bolted out of bed and ran to Leo's room where hysterical screams were emanating from. Leo had been home now for three days and every night since then he had been having one nightmare after another.

Raph ran into Leo's room where his brother was thrashing about in his bed and screaming in blind terror. "NOOOOO!" Leo screamed at the top of his lungs. "Stop, please don't, no more!"

Raph attempted to grab Leo's arms before he could hurt himself as well as him. "Leo!" Raph yelled. "Leo Stop! Your home, no one is hurting you!"

"Please!" Leo screamed. "Please, no more, get them off! get them off!" Leo cried out.

Raph finally had Leo in his arms and was trying to talk to him. He looked at the door as Donnie, Mikey and Splinter came into the room and watched as Raph finally began to calm Leo down.

"I'm s..s..s..sorry." Leo whispered. "I'm sorry, I was w..w..weak." He sobbed into the palm of his hands as Raph held him tight. "I couldn't stop them, I failed, I'm so s..s..s..sorry."

"Shhh," Raph rubbed Leo's shell. "It's over Leo." Raph whispered as he rocked him back and forth. "You did stop them, and we're all safe now, you never failed us." 'If anything,' Raph thought to himself, 'we failed you.'

Splinter made his way over to the bed and wrapped his arms around his sobbing son. He nodded to Raph who got up and walked over to his brothers. For the third night in a row, Splinter would stay up with Leo and try to help him through the terrors. For the third night in a row, Splinter would keep vigil as his son would eventually drift back to sleep only to awake again in blind fright from another nightmare.

Splinter decided it was time to start his son meditating to help him through the nightmares he was having. Today, he told himself, they would begin.

Mikey looked at his brothers, hoping for some sort of sign that everything would be alright, but all he saw was a look of exhaustion and despair.

"He never remembers what his nightmares are about." Donnie pointed out. "But when he does, we'll do what we can for him Mikey." Donnie promised as he turned to walk back to his room. "It'll take time but," Donnie looked back at his brothers."He will get past this." He looked down at the floor as he walked into his room. "He's Leo after all." Was the last thing they heard before his door closed.

He had already checked Leo over the day after they got him home. Even though every thing seemed alright, Donnie was still concerned about the repressed memories and nightmares Leo was experiencing. But he knew in time, they would lessen and Leo would go back to being the fearless Leader they all knew him to be.

MIkey looked back at Leo who was sobbing uncontrollably in Splinter's arms. He then looked toward Raph. "Do you think he'll ever remember what really happened to him Raph?"

Raph turned to look back at Leo. "I don't know Mikey." He looked down at the floor, his eyes filled with a heavy, tired, sad look. "Frankly...I just wish he'd forget." He started to walk away. "I wish we could all forget." He whispered

Raph walked out of Leo's room to go back to bed. Mikey watched his door close before he too started back. He took one last look at his big brother before sighing. "It'll be okay Leo." He whispered as he thought of the nightmares he had been having. "Someday, everything will be okay."

~End~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was thinking of doing a part two but all I can come up with is a possible mpreg story, and it seems like everyone is doing that with abduction stories, even on TV. Plus, I have so many other stories I want to write including a few sequels, so I am going to end this here. Just know that our favorite blue banded turtle will be okay and his family will be there, as always, to help him through. Hope you enjoyed my story, as always please review. I'll be posting new ones soon. ~Peace~


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so to all my loyal readers out there, please don't hate me but after showing my story to a friend who is also big on the turtles, she gave me an idea to go with. so I decided to go ahead and continue with the story so please ignore the prior comments. Here is the last few chapters that will answer questions and bring the story to a close. Please review and let me know what you think.

Ch 9 Discoveries

Splinter stood in front of Leo's door listening to the sounds of soft sobbing coming from within the room. It had been close to two weeks since Leo had been brought home and although the nightmares had lessened, it was clear Leo was still struggling with what had happened to him. The repressed memories and fear of not knowing was making his ability to move on very difficult. Even going out on patrol with his brothers was something he had not been able to do, and this more then anything concerned Splinter. After a few minutes, he finally knocked on the door.

"Go away Mikey." Leo said angrily.

Splinter's heart ached as he heard his son's voice. It sounded so broken, filled with despair and tiredness. He could practically feel the fear coming from his son through the door. "Leonardo," Splinter said. "I would like to speak with you."

After a few moments of silence, Splinter could hear sounds of movement in the room, a creak from the bed, a drawer opening and closing, footsteps moving slowly toward the door. Eventually, Leo opened the door and looked up at him with red-rimmed tired eyes. Even the fresh mask on his face did not hide the fact that his son was hurting.

"Sorry Sensei." Leo said as he looked away from him. "I thought you were Mikey again, he's been trying to get me to come out and have breakfast."

"Then why don't you?"

Leo sighed tiredly. "For the last two weeks, I've been struggling to come to terms with what happened to me. Bits and pieces of flashbacks come to me, but only in nightmares. The guys are constantly hovering around me, they don't leave me alone." Leo went back to his bed and sat down heavily. "I feel all out of sorts and just not like myself." He looked up at his sensei. "Even the meditation isn't helping the way I hoped it would." Leo put his hands over his tired face. "I don't even know what to do anymore. I feel so lost and I just want to be alone!"

Splinter startled at Leo's sudden outburst. He walked over to Leo's bed and placed a paw on his shoulder. "Leonardo, for an entire month, this family was torn apart over the loss of a loved one." He sighed as memories flooded his mind. "Now that loved one has returned, and we only want to be whole again."

Leo looked up at his Sensei, his eyes glistening with wetness. "I know sensei, I...I just wish I knew what happened to me." He looked down at his hands. "Ever since I woke up that day, I've been feeling so strange and I...I just want to know what they did."

"Things will come to you in time my son, but do not push your brothers away from you Leonardo." He smiled softly at his son as he looked up at him. "They only want to help you."

"I know Sensei." Leo told him. "But I also feel like they want something else."

Splinter frowned at this. "What do mean...something else?"

Leo took a deep breath. "The other day, Mikey kept staring at me and told me I had nice eyes." Splinter stroked his long beard as he listened. "When Raph and I spared the other day, he pinned me down and wouldn't get off me till I almost screamed at him to let me go." Leo shudder at the memory. "Even Donnie won't let up, he's always touching me, keeps trying to massage my shoulders, it's getting creepy." Leo looked up at his father.

Splinter hummed in thought. "Perhaps I should talk with your brothers about their behavior, but for now, come and have some breakfast and be with the family that misses you."

Leo reluctantly stood up and followed his father out of his room and into the main room. On the couch was Raph watching TV, Donnie was in the lab working on his experiments and Mikey was in the kitchen cleaning up. The smell of his pizza omelet still hung in the air and it made Leo's stomach growl. It had been a while since he had eaten.

"Perhaps...a bit of food would be a good idea," He said thoughtfully as he walked toward the kitchen. Splinter smiled and went toward the dojo.

"Leo!" Mikey shouted as he watched Leo walk in. "Are you hungry bro? I got a nice piece of pizza omelet for ya." He quickly set a plate for Leo.

"Thanks Mike." Leo smiled at him. As Leo began to eat, Mikey sat down in the seat next to Leo and began to watch him, his eyes had a dreamy look and not once did he turn away from his brother's face.

"Uh Mike?" Leo looked at him as he was about to take his first bite.

"Yeah Leo?" Mikey said with a sigh.

"You're staring at me again."

"Uh huh."

"Can you stop...please?"

Mikey suddenly blinked and shook his head as if he was coming out of a daze.

"Oh, sorry bro." He said and stood up to go back to cleaning the kitchen. Leo was just about to take a bite of food when suddenly he heard a loud sniff directly behind him. He turned to find Mikey inches from him, sniffing his neck.

"Okay Mikey, that's enough." Leo said sternly as he stood up.

"Sorry bro," Mikey told him as Leo was walking out of the kitchen with his plate. "It's just you smell so good!" Mikey sighed as he watched Leo walk away. He suddenly smiled and ran to the refrigerator. "Leo, wait!" He call after him. "I forgot to put your favorite sauce on your omelet!" He ran out of the kitchen to find his brother.

Meanwhile, Leo walked over to the couch in hopes of sitting down and eat while enjoying some TV time. "What's on Raph?" He asked as he sat down.

"Wrestling match."

Leo shrugged. He was just about to take a bite when Raph suddenly got very close to him. Leo turned and saw Raph was only inches away from him, sniffing his neck. "Uh Raph?" Leo looked at him nervously. "Do you want something?"

Raph smiled at him, his eyes suddenly leared at him. "Thought maybe you might like to wrestle Leo." His voice sounded very husky and it made Leo's body shudder with fear.

"Uh, no thanks," Leo said as he started scooting away from his brother. "I just want to eat my food." He was just about to get up from the couch when Raph suddenly jumped at him.

"Raph!" Leo shouted as his brother brought him to the floor, knocking the plate of food out of his hands. "What are you doing?!" He tried to crawl away but Raph grabbed his shell and fell on top of him trying to keep him in place.

"Come on Leo." He said his voice dripping with a strange desire Leo had never heard before. "Let's wrestle." He attempted to turn his brother over when a sudden yell from behind the couch brought his attention away from the blue turtle.

"Get off him Raph, Leo was gonna eat my pizza omelet I made special just for him." Before Leo could process what was happening, Mikey barreled into Raph knocking him off Leo and the two began to fight.

Leo looked on in horror as he scrambled to his feet, he turned quickly as he got up only to ram right into Donnie who had come out of his lab to see what all the commotion was about, causing both of them to fall to the floor with Leo falling on top of him.

"What is going on?" Donnie wondered as his eyes met with Leo's. He took a deep sniff and smiled at his brother, his eyes taking on a glazed look. "Leo," He said dreamly. "You smell soooo good." He practically drooled as he began to advance on Leo who was scooting away from him on his back in fear.

"Oh no, not you too." Leo said as he attempted to roll over and get on his hands and knees to try and get to the dojo.

As he backed away, Raph and Mikey stopped fighting and looked over at him, both having the same look of lust and hunger in their eyes. They ran over to him and pushed him back against the wall.

"Leo," Mikey began, his hands running up and down Leo's left arm. "You don't have to leave." He told him. "How bout we have a sparing match?" He begged.

"Yeah," Raph said, his voice deep and needy as he brought his face within inches of Leo's. "We'll take turns."

Leo looked from one brother to the other in fear as he tried to push them off.

"Who knows." Donnie said as he tried to get close to him. "Maybe we can spar over and over and over again, it'll be fun Leo."

Leo finally pushed his way past his brothers and ran toward the dojo only to stop abruptly when Splinter appeared in front of him.

"What is going on in here?!" He shouted as he watched one son run from the others in a blind panic.

Leo quickly ran behind him. "Keep them away from me Sensei, they've completely lost their minds!"

Splinter looked at his three sons who were staring at Leo with a look even Splinter couldn't seem to understand. "Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo!" He yelled at them trying to get their attention. "Stop this at once."

"We can't help it Sensie." Donnie told him.

"Yeah, Leo smells so good." Mikey said.

"And we just want to _wrestle_ with him." Raph admitted with an evil glint in his eyes.

THWACK. Splinter hit his sons across their heads with his walking stick. As they laid on the floor, groaning in pain, Leo took the opportunity to run past them to his room. "That's it!" He yelled, "I am never coming out of here again!" Everyone flinched when his door slammed.

"Ohhhh, what happened?" Raph asked as he rubbed his head.

"That is what I would like to know." His sensei said, arms across his chest and glaring at them.

"It was Leo Sensei." Donnie explained. "As soon as we got near him, we just lost control."

"But why?" Mikey asked as he stood up in confusion. "What was that smell?" He looked from one brother to the other. "I never smelled anything like it." He winced at the bump on his head. "It was just so...so..." He couldn't find the words to describe it.

"Intoxicating." Donnie finished for him. "I think it's about time I check that Kraang information I got from the Technodrome."

"You haven't done that yet?!" Raph almost yelled at him.

"I've been busy!" He yelled back as he walked into his lab.

An hour later, Donnie banged on Leo's door. "Leo!" He yelled. "Leo, I need to talk to you."

"Go away Donnie." Leo yelled back. "I don't want to see you or the others for the rest of our lives."

"Stop that Leo." Donnie scolded. "You know it would be impossible to avoid us for that long." He pointed out. "Especially since we all...ow!" Donnie rubbed the back of his head after being hit by Raph.

"Leo." Raph said in a soothing voice. "We need you to come to the lab bro, so meet us there."

Leo listened to the footsteps walk away before he opened the door. He cautiously made his way to the lab looking as he went, making sure none of his brothers were waiting to pounce him. When he finally got to the lab, his Sensei put a hand across his chest to keep him from coming any further into the room.

"You may want to stay where you are while Donatello explains what is going on." He told him as Leo gave him a courious look.

"First of all Leo," Donnie began, keeping his eyes toward the computer while the other two turtles also kept their eyes averted from him. "I...we're sorry we did what we did, but there is a reason."

Leo looked at him from the door of the lab."And that is?" He questioned.

"I've been going over the data I collected from the Kraang computer when we were on the technodrome," Donnie looked away rather embarrassed. "I've a...kinda forgot all about it after we got you home." He admitted. "Anyway, from what I can gather," He paused as he tried to find the words to tell Leo and the others what he found. "the Kraang experimented on your blood and mixed your DNA with certain type of other chromosomes that basically..."

"English brainiac." Raph snarled.

Donnie turned to Leo, concern filled his eyes. "They placed female genes in you."

"What does that mean." Leo asked slowly and cautiously.

"Ummm...they made it so you are...more girl then boy." Donnie watched Leo reaction as he took in the information.

Leo suddenly became pale and looked like he was going to be sick, he braced himself against the frame of the door while Splinter placed a hand on his shoulder to help steady him.

"And there's more." Donnie turned back to his computer. "It looks like they were going to attempt" Donnie took a deep breath. "To breed you."

Those were the last words Leo heard before the room went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10 You've Got a Friend.

The knock on the door brought Leo out of the exhausted sleep he had finally fallen into. It had been twenty-four hours since Donnie had made the revelation of what the Kraang had done. Leo had woken up in the lab after blacking out to find only his father sitting with him. Splinter had forced his brothers to leave so he could tend to him without interference. When he was finally allowed to leave, he went straight to his room and had not come out since, instead he sobbed til he fell asleep.

"Ohhh," Leo groaned into his pillow. "Go away guys," He said thinking it was one of his brothers coming to check up on him. He had been feeling extremely warm and the thought of his brothers being around him was giving him very uncomfortable thoughts.

"Leo?" Leo looked up at the sound of the voice on the other side of the door. "It's April, can I come in?"

Leo let out a tired sigh and got up. He walked over to the door and after opening it, looked out to make sure April was alone. "Promise I'm completely alone." She assured him as he allowed her to come in.

April looked around Leo's room, it was dark, no lights were on, not even a candle, Leo's preferred form of lighting, was being used.

"Um, how but some light?" She asked.

Leo walked back to his bed and laid down. "If you want." He told her.

She flipped on the switch and walked over to the chair by his desk. Leo kept his head turned away from her so she couldn't see his tired puffy eyes. But he knew she could probably tell, just by the way he had been acting, he had been crying.

"So, umm," She began. "How are you feeling?" She instantly regretted the question. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Leo flinched, sat up and looked at her with both a confused and angry expression.

"How am I feeling?!" He looked at her incrediously. "Really?" He stood up and started pacing his floor. "How do you think I'm feeling?!" He stopped and looked at her. "For the past two weeks, I've been trying to come to terms with the thought of being held captive by the Kraang, dealing with nightmares I can't remember, and now I have to deal with the fact that the Kraang experimented on me and gave me female something or other so they could breed me with who knows what and you ask me 'HOW AM I FEELING?!"

April turned her head away from him as the words hit her full in the face with his anger. She tried to hold her temper in, she knew he was upset and she knew from what she had been told that he was dealing with more then anyone should have to deal with. But, she thought, he had no right to yell at her. So when he leaned in and yelled, she took her hand and slapped him across the face, no too hard but hard enough to try and get him to calm down.

Leo put a hand to his cheek and sat back down on his bed staring straight ahead with a surprise look on his face. The next thing April knew, Leo began crying, hard into his hands. "I'm sorry April." He sobbed. "You are the last person I should be angry with." April walked over to his bed and sat down next to him, placing her arms around him, she give him a firm hug.

"All this is my fault." He continued. "I let myself be captured, I let the Kraang do what they did and I couldn't stop them." April allowed him to cry into her shoulder for several minutes before finally pushing him away and stared at him with such tenderness that for the first time in a long time he finally felt safe.

"Leo," She started. "It's not your fault." She placed her hands on his shoulders. "You never asked for any of this and regardless, they had no right to do what they did." She lifted his chin up so he would look at her. "Look, your overwhelmed and there's so much going on that I think you could do with a break." She smiled at him. "Hey I got an idea, why don't you come to my house for a little bit, I think you could do with some fresh air and getting away from your brothers."

Leo sniffed and looked up at her and smiled. "Do you think your dad will mind?"

"Nah, besides he kinda understands what your going through." Leo gave her a doubtful look.

"I said kinda." She laughed as she went to speak with Splinter, who was more then happy to allow his son to go with her.

Eager to get out of the lair and away from the confusion that his life had become, Leo followed April to her house, jumping from roof to roof and enjoying the cool night air. They stopped for a short time so Leo could look around the city, a city he hadn't seen for some time. The view was breath taking and Leo took it in. He breathed the night air in deeply and smiled. For the first time in a long time, he felt free and happy, he missed this feeling of just running and having nothing to care or think about.

As he and April ran along the roofs to her apartment, a large figure watched from the street below, smiling at the sweet aroma that was coming off the blue turtle.

They arrived at April's where her dad greeted Leo with a warm handshake and quickly offered to make him some tea to go along with some cake April had made earlier that day, which Leo gratefully accepted. He had forgotten that it had been almost two days since he had a bite of anything.

"So how are you feeling these days Leo?" Kirby asked.

Leo smiled as he sipped his tea and took a large bite of chocolate cake. "Still a little off but I'm better now, thank you Sir."

"I'm sure you're going through a lot but I want you to know both April and I are here for you if you need anything."

Leo smiled and nodded at the red bearded man. He too had been through so much that Leo wondered if maybe he might be able to help him move past what had happened. But right now, he would keep things to himself, he only hoped that Donnie could find a way to reverse what the Kraang did to him. He missed being able to spend time with his brothers, weather they were on patrol or just sparring. 'Soon,' he thought to himself, 'hopefully soon.'


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11 Infiltration.

While Leo was enjoying his tea time with April and her father, his brothers were off on patrol and checking into some information Donnie had found on the Kraang data drive.

"So where are we headed Donnie?" Raph asked him.

"To one of the Kraang warehouses over by the harbor." He answered as he looked at his t-phone. "According to the data drive, they still have some of their computers in use and if I can get in, maybe I can figure out how to reverse what they did to Leo before he goes into heat."

"Yeah. Wait, what?" Mikey said with a puzzled look at Donnie.

"Leo's emitting pheromones, or a smell basically, that attracts member's of the same species, namely us, to make us want to mate with him. This is why we lose control every time we're around him." Donnie explained. "Eventually, the drive to mate will be so strong that Leo will eventually go into heat and have to mate so he can reproduce, or breed." Donnie looked at his brothers who were staring at him incredulously.

"So wait." Raph looked at him dumbfounded. "You're saying that Leo is going wanna have sex with one of us?!"

"Unless you know of a female mutant turtle." Donnie said as they continued to jump from one roof to another. "Then yes, and his urges will be stronger then ours because of the need to reproduce."

"Oh that's just great!" Raph threw up his hands, "There's something I've always wanted to do was to have sex with one of my brothers." He said sarcastically and angrily.

They continued on their way to the warehouse, unaware they too were being watched from across the roof.

When they finally arrived at the warehouse, Donnie noted there were security cameras. "How are we going to get around those?" Mikey asked.

"Hang on," Raph told them as he pulled a pigeon out from his back. "I've got this."

"Where does he hide a pigeon?" Mikey wondered aloud.

"I don't know, where do you hide your water balloons?" Donnie asked him.

Mikey gave him a mischief smile and shrugged before turning his attention back on Raph. They watched as one pigeon after another suddenly appeared and surround the cameras blocking the view and allowing the turtles to sneak inside.

As they made their way across the beams and further into the warehouse, they noticed about six Kraang droids were keeping watch.

"Donnie," Raph began, "We'll deal with them while you find what you're looking for."

They gave a thumbs up sign and then Raph and Mikey jumped down and in one swift movement quickly dispersed two Kraangs then went to work fighting the last four. They were easily taken down.

Donnie found the computers and quickly began looking up information. As he scanned the data, his eyes widen in surprise. "Guys!" He called urgently. As he turned around a loud yell from above startled the three turtles.

"Karai!" Raph yelled out as the kuniochi with a dozen foot soldiers and kraang suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Hello turtles." Karai sneered as the foot and Kraang surround the turtles. "Long time no see." She looked from one turtle to the other. "So...I see your down one?" She gave a wicked smile. "Where's Leonardo?"

"None of your business!" Raph replied as he drew his sais. He turned toward Donnie. "Got what we need?" Donnie nodded. "Then let's take princess shred head down!"

The three turtles quickly began a battle with Karai, the foot and the Kraang but as quickly as it started, it came to an end. One turtle after another went down all to easily and eventually were forced on their knees with their hands tired behind their backs with Karai looking down at them and sneering.

"One called Karai?" A Kraang droid stepped over to her. "You have those known as the turtles, where is the turtle known as Leonardo?"

"You'll get him, don't worry!" She told them angrily. "Now where is your precious Leonardo?" She asked as she turned to them.

"No where you'll ever get to him." Raph yelled out angrily as he struggled against the Kraang droid holding him down.

Karai circled the three of them and stopped in front of Mikey, he whimpered as she looked down at him with an evil smile and slowly her hand made it's way down his side till it stopped at his belt. Her hand hovered around his t-phone before she quickly snatched it away from him. She turned it on and looked at the buttons.

"Let me guess," She looked down at him with a knowing look. "Your a very simple little turtle, I bet since Leo is your leader, you're number one so to speak, you would have him on your speed dial one." She pressed the button and the phone showed a picture of Capt Ryan on the screen. Karai smiled as she knew the show well enough to know who the picture was about.

At April's place, Leo had just finished a dinner of mushroom beef stroganoff served over hot egg noodles and was now sitting down to a game of cards with more tea and cake with April and her dad when his t-phone rang.

Leo looked at the picture, it was Mikey, he sighed deeply and looked up at his friends. April smiled at him. "You should answer it Leo." She told him. "Let them know your okay." Leo smiled and pressed the answer button.

"Hey Mikey." Leo answered, April watched as Leo's smile slowly disappeared and his eyes widen in fear. "Karai?" Leo looked at April and Kirby nervously. "You hurt them and I'll?" Another moment of silence. "I can't be there in ten minutes!" Leo slammed his fist on the table as he listened to what Karai was telling him. "Fine, I'll be there but if you hurt them, I'll..."Leo looked at the phone as the line went dead.

Leo put his t-phone back in his belt and stood up. "Sorry to end our evening guys," He told them sadly. "But I'm afraid my brothers have gotten themselves in a bit of hot water."

"What's going on?" April asked.

"Karai has my brothers in an old Kraang warehouse down by the harbor." Leo explained. "Something tells me it's a trap but if I don't go, she'll kill them one by one, starting with Mikey." He looked at his friends, "Don't worry, I'll be on my guard." He said as he walked over toward the kitchen window. "Thanks for everything April, Mr O'neil, I really appreciate you giving a chance to get away from it all."

"Leo." April called to him. "Do you want some help?"

"Thanks April," He told her, "But you've done so much already. I can't ask you to risk your life any more then you have." With that, he took his leave and left out the window to the fire escape and over to where Karai was waiting for him.

"April." Kirby looked at his daughter. "I think he'll need help weather he wants it or not."

April smiled knowingly and left her apartment, eventually making her way to the nearest manhole cover and down to the lair where Splinter was in the dojo meditating. She quickly explained what was happening and he agreed that his son would definitely need help,

"Something tells me Karai may not be the only thing waiting for Leonardo." He told her as they walked out of the lair together. Taking the sewers they got to the harbor with minutes to spare. Splinter, using his senses, was able to sniff out his sons to the correct warehouse.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12 Where's Leo.

Karai glanced at the phone in her hands noting that Leonardo should be there within the next two minutes. The tension where they were was getting on her nerves and everyone was starting to get very impatient.

"One known as Karai," A Kraang addressed her. "Kraang becomes that which is known as impatient." He held his blaster toward her. "Where is the turtle known as Leonardo?"

"He'll be here!" She yelled at him. "If Leonardo is anything, it's predictable," She leered at the turtles who were growling at her. "When he knows his brothers are in trouble, no matter what, he'll always come to their rescue." She leaned in towards Raphael's face. "Isn't that right Raphael." She sneered.

Raph tried to leap at her only to be held back by the Kraang who shocked him with a cattle prod causing him to scream in pain.

"Karai, stop this!" Donnie yelled out as he watched his brother twitch and jolt painfully before collapsing on the floor, gasping for air. "You can't turn Leo over to the Kraang." He pleaded with her. "They've been experimenting on him, they want to...

"I don't care what they want with him!" She screamed at him as she glared them down. "He betrayed me and as far as I'm concern, they can do whatever they want, torture him, even kill him, he'll get exactly what he deserves!" She turned away from them. "Once they have your precious Leonardo, I'll have Splinter come and then I'll get my revenge on him." Her face twisted into an evil smile as she turned back toward them. "And then I'll kill you."

The turtles looked at each other in curiosity. "What has Splinter done to you that you want to kill him?" Mikey asked, but before Karai could answer a loud yell from above had everyone looking up as April came down from the ceiling and kicked Karai in the face. Behind the turtles, Splinter appeared and sliced through their bindings. After assisting Raphael who was still a little weak from the electrical shock, the turtles, Splinter and April charged at the Kraang, the Foot and Karai.

As the Turtles and April dealt with the Kraang and the Foot, Splinter forced Karai toward the back of the warehouse where he quickly got behind her and held her arms behind her back as he tried to reason with her.

"I will not fight you Karai." He told her sternly.

"Why?" She demanded as she struggled in his arms, "Are you a coward or just don't fight girls?" She snarled.

"I will not fight someone I love." He told her as he pushed her away.

Karai turned to face him and they stared at each other, Karai looking at him at first with a look of surprise then with a look of hate. "How could you possibly know what love is?!" She screamed as she charged after him, her tanto blade ready to stab him through the heart. "You killed my mother!"

He grabbed her hands and held her fast as he stared down at into her eyes. "No...I loved your mother." He told her softly. "As I loved you...and still do." His voice had a twinge of sadness to it.

He gently pushed her back as he jumped away from her. She watched somewhat confused as he ran toward his sons and April. They were just finishing up with the Kraang as the Foot have already been knocked out and dealt with.

"My sons!" Splinter called to them. "We must leave."

"Where's Leo?" Raph called out as he stabbed a Kraang in the head.

"He's not with you?" April sounded surprised. It had not occurred to her that Leo was not yet there as she had been too busy fighting to really take notice. "He left as soon as Karai called." She informed them.

They quickly ended the battle and after Mikey threw a smoke bomb, within seconds, they were on the roof of the warehouse with Donnie tracking Leo's whereabouts using his t-phone.

"It doesn't make sense." April said bewildered. "He was on his way over here, he should've been here over twenty minutes ago."

"He's not far from here." Donnie noted as he watched a small blue dot on his phone moving slowly along the grid on his t-phone. "About a mile going east."

"Then let's go." Mikey said, "He could be in trouble."

"Go then." Splinter told them, "I will return to the lair and have things ready just incase." He quickly ran back across the rooftops to the nearest manhole cover to return to the lair.


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter will have attempted rape. If you do not want to read, please skip to the next chapter.

Ch 13 To the Rescue.

Thirty minutes earlier, Leo had been running from April's to the warehouse where Karai was waiting for him when he had the feeling he was being followed. He stopped, expecting to see April with the full intent on scolding her for chasing after him. Instead, as he waited and peered into the night over the city, he saw no one but a strange feeling of foreboding locked onto his senses and he quickly returned to running across the rooftops trying to get to the warehouse to where his brothers were.

As he jumped onto the next roof, passing by a large smokestack, a large figure suddenly appeared and before Leo had a chance to defend himself, a large fist smacked into his jaw causing him to reel backwards falling hard onto his shell.

Leo moaned and attempted to sit up but that only caused his head to swim in pain. As he placed his hand on his head, two large arms picked him up bridal style and proceeded to carry him down to the street, He blinked up and saw, through half dazed eyes, a large bluish green turtle with thick arms holding him firm.

Leo gasped when he realized who it was. "Spike?" Spike had been Raph's pet turtle who had recently transformed after drinking some mutagen. The last anyone had seen of him was after he fell off a rooftop after he attempted to beat his brothers in an attempt to get Raph to join him and leave them.

Spike looked down at Leo and smiled. He took a deep breath and hummed appreciatively. "Maybe you haven't heard Leo," He said as he brought Leo into an abandon motel, "Names Slash now."

Leo looked around and realized he was being brought into a room with a rather large bed, he immediately began to panic when it finally dawned on him that Slash was being effected by the pheromones he was releasing.

"Slash!" Leo exclaimed as he struggled to break hold from his grip. "You can't do this!"

Slash flung Leo onto the bed and proceeded to get on top of him. Leo quickly pushed him away and attempted to get off the bed only to have the larger turtle grab his wrists and push him onto his shell. He unraveled one of the bindings from his wrist and used it to tie Leo's hands to the slats on the bed frame.

All the while, Leo had been struggling and kicking the larger mutant with his legs but it had no effect on the on him.

"Slash Please!" Leo pleaded. "I have to get out of here. Raph and the others are in trouble!"

At first Leo's plea seemed to halt Slash's attempts but then he grinned down at the small turtle with a strange glint in his eye. "Nice try Leo, but don't worry," He told him, "I'll let you go soon and then you can go help Raph and your brothers."

With that he grabbed Leo's legs and began to force them apart. Leo kicked and thrashed but it was useless, Slash was much bigger and stronger and above all that, Leo's own body was beginning to betray him. He wanted and needed to start mating. The thought of being raped was frightening to him, but the thought of mating was enticing him as well.

After Slash finally got in between his legs, he stared down at Leo who was panting and gasping in need. Slash placed a giant paw on his cheek and smiled down at him. "You smell so nice Leo." He told him. "I've been following you since you left the sewer." He bent down and placed his mouth on Leo's neck, sniffing and licking sensually.

"This can't happen Slash." Leo told him. "I've got to get to my brothers."

"You will," He promised. "But first, you take care of what I need." He ghosted his lips over Leo's then pressed them down hard giving him a long passionate kiss.

Leo moaned into Slash's mouth as his body began to respond to what was happening. "Damn Kraang." Leo cursed as Slash left his mouth and began kissing Leo's neck making his way down his plastron. Slash sat up and began playing his nail along Leo's leg making his way towards Leo's entrance.

Leo's body shuddered as he whimpered and pressed his tail against his slit. "Slash Please." Leo moaned. "I have to save..." Leo gasped as he felt Slash lick just under the lower part of his plastron.

"Drop down Leo." Slash demanded. "Let me taste you."

Leo felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes. He hated himself for what was happening, he hated himself for being weak and for wanting this. He knew the ten minutes had been up long ago and his brothers were probably dead by now, but here he was, giving into the desires his body had been begging for. He hated the Kraang now more then ever, and he swore with every fiber of his being, when he got out of this place he would hunt down Kraang Prime and kill him a thousand times over.

He felt Slash lay on top of him and place his mouth on his. He forced his tongue inside and they began playing for dominance. Slash bucked his hips against Leo's groin trying to encourage him to release. Leo stared at his face, the same hunger and need in his eyes that he had seen in his brothers.

"Please," He begged. "Don't make me do this." His voice was a whisper.

"You want this as much as I do," Slash told him, his hand still playing with his tail. "I can sense your need, feel your heat." He kissed him again. "Don't deny yourself this."

Leo tried to hold back the tears as he finally released his tail to expose his entrance. Slash sat up and smiled then began to play his hand over Leo's slit.

"Don't hold back Leo." Slash whispered. "Give yourself to me."

Leo tried to hold himself in. His body wanted this, Slash wanted this. The Kraang wanted to breed him with what he did not know, 'but wouldn't this be better,' he told himself. Give himself to someone he had a connection with. At least if he got pregnant, the child would be a turtle and not some sort of Kraang being. He sighed deeply and finally decided to give into everything he had been fighting.

He was just about to allow his cock to come out when a loud bang startled the two turtles and halted them from continuing slash's sexual conquest.

"SLASH!" It was Raph. "Get off of him!" Raph took two steps into the room before slamming himself into the larger turtle forcing him off Leo. He was quickly joined by Donnie and Mikey who jumped into the fight without hesitation.

A mixture of emotions ran over Leo. Relief at seeing his brothers still alive. Fear as they began to fight Slash, panic as he realized they were fighting over him and would probably kill each other if he didn't leave as soon as he could.

Leo quickly grabbed onto the binds around his wrist and hoisted himself up till he was finally sitting up and getting his legs out of the way of his brothers jumping across the bed. He saw April come into the room and stare in shock and amazement at how Leo's three brothers and Slash were battling each other.

"April!" Leo cried out." Get me outta here!"

April quickly ran over and cut the binds that had been holding him. The two quickly ran out of the room leaving the others behind to battle.

"What about the others?" April asked as they ran.

"Once I'm far enough away, they'll stop fighting and get back to the lair." Leo told her. "At least I hope they'll stop fighting."

They made it to a manhole cover and quickly made their way down the ladder. As they stopped to catch their breath, Leo suddenly fell to his knees, covered his face and began crying hard and uncontrollably. April wrapped her arms around him and rocked him gently. They sat like that for a long while, no words being said as April allowed Leo to hold her tight and finally let everything out he had held in for so long.


	14. Chapter 14

For the last chapter, I know Spike did not become slash til after season two began, but for the purpose of this fanfic, I brought him in early.

Ch 14 Lock Down.

Leo and April walked back to the lair in silence. Leo could feel the burning inside of him more now then ever and the pain of not being able to mate was slowly crippling him. His fist clenched in anger as he wondered how much longer he would have to endure this need.

"When will this end?!" He suddenly yelled out to no one in particular.

April looked up at him with a startled look. She watched as he suddenly began to punch the concrete wall several times over before she finally ran over to him and pulled him away. She placed her hands on his face and forced him to look at her.

"Leo!" She almost yelled. "Enough of this."

He looked up at her and blinked several times before he finally found his voice.

"Sorry April." He looked away shamefully. "I don't usually do the self-pity thing." He said ruefully.

"It's not self-pity." She told him. "Your upset, confused, in need of..." She looked away from him not wanting to go any further with that thought. "You have the right to be upset, angry even. But you need to keep it together." She got him to continue walking. "You're Leo Hamato, a great ninja, good friend brother and son, you can beat this and the guys will help." She gave him a smile. "Donnie will figure it out and things will go back to normal." They reached the entrance to the lair and she turned to him. "You'll see."

As they walked in, they saw Leo's brothers and Sensei sitting on the couch discussing something before looking up and becoming strangely quiet. The other turtles were bruised and had multiple scratches, but other then that, to Leo, they looked okay. The four of them stared at Leo for several seconds before Splinter stood up and walked over to him.

"Go to your room Leonardo." He told him softly. "I will speak with you shortly." Leo said goodbye to April and did as his father told him to. Thirty minutes later, Splinter sat on Leo's bed.

"Your brothers had already told me what had happened." He looked at his son with concern. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes Sensei." Leo assured him.

Splinter nodded before continuing."Donatello had managed to get some Kraang data from the computer he found at the warehouse." He looked at his son, a look of sadness seemed to show in his eyes. "There is good news and bad news my son." He started. "The good news is this thing you are experiencing is only temporary, from what Donatello could determine, the Kraang were planning on taking you away just before you were found..." Splinter took a deep breath before continuing. "So they could breed you, but it would have to have been done within a short time." Now he stood up from Leo's bed. "The bad news is, there is nothing that can be done to stop what the Kraang has done to you, so unless you can mate, you will have to endure what is happening to you for a little longer." Now Splinter turned to face him.

"How long will I have to endure this if I don't mate with someone?" Leo asked uncertain, if he really wanted to know the answer.

"From what Donatello could determine, at least another week." Leo looked up at him, his eyes wide with shock.

"A week?" Leo looked down at the floor in disbelief. "But what about my brothers, I have to find a way to stay away from them for another week?!" He cried out.

Splinter placed a paw on his shoulder in comfort. "They have decided to move out of the lair till you are done with...what you are dealing with."

Leo looked up at his father with sad eyes. "Sensei...I"m...I'm sorry." He looked away feeling ashamed of what had to happen because of him. "Who will take care of them?" He asked, "Who will make sure they're safe and..and..."He couldn't stop the tears that were coming.

"It is okay Leonardo." He told him. "April and her father will help them with whatever they need and I will check on them and keep them advised of your condition." He gave Leo a smile of reassurance. "They know it will be hard for you to resist them almost as much as it will be for them to resist you." He lowered his eyes, also feeling a twinge of sadness. "But it will be easier for them to move away then for you as they will not have the need to go looking for a mate, and with Slash out there..."He let his voice trail off before turning away from his son. "But it is for this reason I will need to lock you in your room until this is over." He moved over to Leo's door, a key in his hand.

Leo looked up at him in shock. "But Sensei!?" He stood up and started to move toward him.

"I will bring you what you need." He told him. "You only need to call and I will be there my son."

Leo sat back on the bed, shock and disbelief on his face.

"It is necessary Leonardo." Splinter started to walk out the door before turning to him one last time. "But do not worry, when this is over, you and your brothers will be reunited and our family will be whole again." With that, he walked out of Leo's room locking the door behind him, leaving Leo alone with his thoughts and tears.

Splinter walked out into the living room where his other three sons were currently packing up some things to take with them. "How is Leo Sensei?" Mikey asked, his eyes wet with tears.

"Doing the best he can given the circumstances." Splinter replied.

"It'll be better this way." Donnie said as he place his computer in his bag. "And the days will go by fast." He told them with a forced smile. "You'll see.

"Yeah, so let's hurry up and get out of here." Raph said as he gathered some weights. "I'm getting a sudden urge to rush to his door and break it down."

The boys said goodbye to their Sensei with him promising to visit in a couple of days. He looked back to Leo's door and sighed. It would be difficult he knew, but they would pull through this.


	15. Chapter 15

Last chapter, promise.

Ch 15 Reunited At Last

For the next several days, Splinter listened as Leonardo would thrash around his room almost screaming in agony at times as his body would beg for a release that would not come. It was rare for Leo to call him and many times Splinter would listen at the door for sounds of movement. If he strained hard enough, he could hear soft breathing indicating Leo was asleep, but other times he would hear soft sobbing sounds.

When it was too quiet, Splinter would knock on the door and ask Leo to take food, but Leo would refuse to eat. Donnie had advised Splinter that a turtle in heat tends not to eat and he should not be worried if Leo refuses food.

Finally, after almost seven days, Splinter heard Leo call out for him in a voice that told the wise rat that Leo was back to his old self.

Leo had awoken from a deep sleep and after a long stretch and deep yawn, he blinked his eyes a few times and realized he was feeling different, but in a good way and very hungry. He quickly got up and called out to his Sensei who eagerly opened his door.

When the door opened, Sensei and student looked at each other for several seconds before Leo wrapped his arms around Splinter's waist, Splinter eagerly returned the hug

"It's over Sensei." He told him, his voice dripping with relief and exhaustion. "It's finally over."

Splinter pulled his son back and looked him over, a smile forming on his lips as he saw the son he remembered from so long ago. "Yes my son," He agreed. "Let's have some breakfast and then go see your brothers."

After a delicious meal of buttered toast, eggs, bacon, sausage and tea, Splinter led Leo to a an older part of the sewer, some several minutes away from the lair. After a short time, Leo began to hear what sounded like his brother's weapons being used, they were sparring.

As Leo's brothers finally came into view, he stopped and watched, waiting for them to finish their sparring before he would interrupt. His brother's finally noticed him and one by one, they stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

"H. guys." Leo said nervously.

The other three looked at Leo for only a moment, slightly uncertain, before they relaxed and smiled back.

"Leo!" Mikey said as he ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "You're back!"

"Hey Leo." Raph said as he too came up and fist bumped him. "We've missed you bro."

"How are you feeling?" Donnie asked giving him a quick once over.

"I've missed you guys too and I'm feeling so much better now." He grinned as he and his brothers walked over to where they had been sparring.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked as he unsheathed his katanas.

"It's been too long bro." Raph said as they faced each other.

Splinter smiled as he watched his sons spar. It had been so long since he saw his sons finally enjoy being together and he knew Leo still had a long road ahead of him before he would completely heal, but, things were finally getting back to normal and life was good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, so this story is finally finished. I hope you enjoyed it, please review and let me know what you think. Please remember, no flamers.


End file.
